Juegos del destino
by IaMyTeNsHi
Summary: Ino Yamanaka tenía el corazón estrellado y pronto sino hacía algo completamente roto. Por ello toma una decisión, estar a lado de la persona que ama sin ningún temor, pero ¿que puede hacer ella cuando unos ojos aguamarina y cabello rojo como fuego decide en un momento no arrepentirse y apaciguar un poco el dolor de su corazón? Es un juego, que ellos creyeron haber comenzado...
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto._

**Ayuda Imprevista.**

Era una tranquila y calurosa tarde en Tokyo. Las clases de la Universidad habían terminado y una hermosa rubia conducía por las transitadas calles sin siquiera notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se sentía confundida, desorientada… casi deprimida, y era casi porque para su gusto aún conservaba las ganas de salir de su cama, encontrarse con sus amigos "problemáticos" según la propia opinión de Shikamaru Nara, uno de sus mejores amigos y seguir con su vida. Nadie se muere de desamor, ¿cierto? Aunque en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba un nombre, "Sai". Hacía 3 meses que habían terminado una relación de más de un año y su mente y corazón no acababan de aceptarlo… y para nada ayudaba el hecho de seguirlo viendo y que quedaran en salir juntos. Pero "no podía" estar sin él. Se encontraba tan distraída que apenas alcanzó a frenar a tiempo cuando el coche de enfrente comenzó a aminorar la velocidad y ella ni lo había notado.

"_Ooh na na, what's my name?__  
><em>_Ooh na na, what's my name?"_

Una llamada de el, Sai. Buscó de reojo desesperadamente el celular dividiendo ahora su atención entre manejar y ubicar su dispositivo.

-¿Por qué nunca lo pongo en un lugar?- se preguntó mientras la canción de Rihanna seguía sonando y ella orillaba el coche para estacionarse y poder buscar su celular. No quería otro susto por hoy.

-Bueno

-Hola Ino, ¿Qué haces?-se escuchó una suave voz contestar mientras la rubia suspiraba.

-Voy para mi casa ¿por?

-Estaba pensando en pasar por ti e ir a comer juntos…

Ino no alcanzó a escuchar lo demás que decía para convencerla de "comer juntos" . No podía continuar en eso.

-Lo siento, quedé de ver a Sakura- mintió esperando que el desistiera de esa idea.

-¿No decías que ibas a tu casa?

-Si, la veré más tarde para tomar un café y platicar.-contestó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Estaba nerviosa y esperaba que el no lo notara.

-Puedo pasar por ti, llevarte y recogerte.

Ino suspiró. Sabía a donde iba a parar esa conversación

-No es necesario, no te quiero causar molestias.

-¿Porqué no mejor me dices que no quieres verme y que ya no quieres saber nada de mí?-soltó el con su característico tono de resentimiento en su voz provocando que a Ino se le encogiera el corazón.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-Me has evitado-la cortó sin dejar que dijera más- tiene más de tres días que no nos vemos y no haces lo más mínimo para vernos, ahora me doy cuenta que no te importo…

-¡Pero eres lo que más me importa!-exclamó ella llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas. Unos niños que pasaban caminando a lado de su coche se voltearon a ella curiosos. Era una bendición que trajera gafas de sol.

-¿Sabes que? Haz lo que quieras-dijo Sai terminando la llamada y dejando un dolor en el corazón de ella. ¿en que momento habían acabado así?. Quiso retener las lágrimas siéndole imposible aun cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

"Tonta " pensó aguantando la respiración para calmarse. Había tomado la decisión de ser fuerte y continuar. Suspiró fuertemente y se despabiló. Limpió las dos lágrimas traicioneras y se dispuso a darle marcha al coche.

-¿y ahora?- se preguntó en voz alta. El coche no daba marcha.-no puede ser…

Comenzó a sentir un poco de desesperación. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso precisamente hoy?

"¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?"

Y de repente una melena roja y unos ojos agua marino se le cruzaron por sus pensamientos y sonrió. Ya sabía quien podría ayudarle. Buscó apresuradamente su celular y rezó internamente por tener su número de celular mientras lo buscaba.

"Gaara"… murmuró en cuanto lo encontró y pulsó la tecla para marcar. "ojalá este siga siendo tu número…"

-Bueno…

Ino se quedó sin habla sorprendida al reconocer la voz de su "conocido". Jamás le había marcado y ahora la escuchar su voz había recordado lo tétrica y misteriosa que era.

-¿Bueno?

Repitió la pregunta sacando a Ino de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… Hola ¿Sabaku No Gaara?

-Sí, ¿Quién eres?

-Yamanaka Ino…-musitó mientras se golpeaba mentalmente, ¿porqué se comportaba tan tímida con él? Y retomando el aliento dijo con más seguridad-Yamanaka Ino, ¿si sabes quién soy no?

Por un momento creyó haber notado una ligera respiración dando a entender una mueca. La rubia quiso imaginarse una media (o cuarta tal vez) sonrisa, aunque siendo de él, no sabía que esperar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó secamente. Ino solo movió la cabeza respondiendo.

-Si, mi coche no da marcha.

-¿Dónde estás?-de nuevo otra pregunta sin ninguna pizca de emoción. En cambio para Ino fue como su salvación.

-Av. Suna, por el centro comercial Sora.

-Ok.

Y colgó. La rubia solo soltó un sonoro suspiro y cerró los ojos pensando en lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Su ex -novio la buscaba y ella ya no podía seguir cayendo en ese juego sin final. Cada que se veían o platicaban ella terminaba hecha un mar de lágrimas sintiéndose culpable por cada cosa que les ocurría… ¿hasta cuándo planeaba continuar de esa manera? Bajo los vidrios del coche ya que comenzaba a sentir calor y ajustando el asiento se recostó. No sabía cuanto tardaría Gaara en llegar pero sabía que iría, el no la dejaría tirada… y de repente sintió angustia… ¿o sí?. Comenzó a morderse ligeramente el labio inferior tratando de no pensar de más, pero ¿Qué garantía tenía de que iría en su ayuda?

"Tranquila Ino"-se dijo así misma-"si no llega en una hora llamaré a mi padre o a Sai.."

Detuvo sus pensamientos, ella ya no podía depender de Sai. No, no y ¡no! se negaba rotundamente a continuar con eso. Además Sai, ¿en que podría ayudarla? Y seguramente le reclamaría sobre la última (si tenía suerte y no retomaba las anteriores) discusión. Y si se le escapaba decirle que había llamado a al pelirrojo Sabaku No Gaara en lugar de él en busca de ayuda… Decidido, el no podía enterarse de eso.

"vaya lío estoy hecha…"

Toc toc, alguien tocaba el parabrisas del coche haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y volteará a los lados rápidamente divisando una melena roja como el fuego y unos ojos agua marina inexpresivos. Al reconocerlo Ino sonrió agradecida y se incorporó para salir del coche.

-Hola Gaara-kun, ¡gracias!

-¿Gaara-kun?-dijo el haciendo un ligero gesto con el seño.

-Perdón, tenía mucho que no te veía.

-¿Las llaves?-preguntó inmutable. Ino le indicó que estaban dentro y el chico entró al coche. La rubia comenzó a observar que era lo que realizaba para ver si tenía alguna lógica para ella por si le volvía a ocurrir saber que hacer.

-Lo siento por llamarte, ¿estabas ocupado?-comenzó a platicar la rubia sabiendo de antemano que el chico no le haría el más mínimo intento de hablar- Me había estacionado y cuando quise dar marcha no pude, y lo primero que pensé fue en marcarte…

El rugido del motor hizo que Ino se callara de inmediato y sonriera. No había sido mala idea hablarle después de todo.

-¿Cómo supiste tan rápido cual era el problema?-preguntó Ino intrigada por la velocidad con que el chico había resuelto el detalle.

-Es un "Shukaku"-respondió el saliendo del coche y palmeándolo-tu padre nos pidió que le adicionáramos un sistema de alarma el cual yo programé.

Ino abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante lo que Gaara le acababa de decir, ¿este coche había sido parte del negocio que la familia Sabaku No manejaba? Esa información no la conocía.

-Y bien, si vuelve a ocurrir ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó ella sorprendiendo ahora al pelirrojo. Conocía de más a las chicas tipo Ino, bonitas, consentidas y mimadas al extremo las cuales estaban más pendientes de cuando debían agendar su próxima cita para hacerse las uñas que de conocer de coches y que hacer en caso de que fallaran, para esto solo tenían que llamar a algún chico que con gusto las atendería. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Ino y agregó:

-No quisiera molestarte por lo mismo siempre, es bueno aprender a valerse por uno mismo.

Gaara la observó fijamente antes de indicarle que se metiera al coche y le explicara lo que tenía que hacer. Ino puso toda la atención que pudo y memorizó cada paso para no perder ningún detalle.

-Muchas gracias Gaara-dijo la chica cuando terminó de explicarle. No era tan complicado como había pensado y el hecho de saber que hacer en caso de que no pudiera contactarlo la lleno de alivio.

Gaara la observaba fijamente. Le llamaba mucho la atención que se mostrara tan animada por el hecho de poder realizar ella las cosas, en su mundo las mujeres no se comportaban de esa manera.

-Bien, nos vemos luego-dijo el pelirrojo dando media vuelta y dispuesto a irse cuando Ino alzó la voz

-¡Hey espera! ¿cómo puedo pagarte esto?

Gaara se detuvo sin volverse mirándole por el rabillo del ojo, ¿había dicho pagarle?

-No necesito nada…

-¿Cómo viniste? Podríamos ir por un helado aunque sea…

La rubia se quedó callada cuando el chico volteó a verla fijamente como si la estuviera analizando. Sus ojos agua marina se fijaron con los de ella y sintió un poco de nerviosismo pero no bajó la mirada en ningún momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus facciones

-Gracias, dejémoslo para otro momento Ino.

Y se fue andando hacia un coche negro que esperaba al otro lado de la calle. Ino le observó llegar hasta el vehículo cuando se dio cuenta que no venía solo. Una melena a los hombros castaña se dejaba entrever en el asiento del copiloto sin dar la cara y por la posición de su cuerpo pudo deducir que no se veía nada contenta.

-Vaya, venía acompañado por ella.- musitó en cuanto vio a Gaara subir al coche y dando marcha se alejaba del lugar.

"_Ooh na na, what's my name?__  
><em>_Ooh na na, what's my name?"_

Ino se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó el tono de su celular olvidando todo lo que había ocurrido, lo tomó rápidamente solo para verificar que ya sabía quien era.

´Sai´ se leía en la pantalla del celular.

"No contestes Ino, por una vez en tu vida déjalo pasar" una vocesita le decía muy dentro de ella y suspiró arrojando el celular a la parte trasera del coche, y dejando que este sonara todo lo que quisiera se alejó del lugar sin abandonar de sus pensamientos ciertos ojos aguamarina y su singular expresión de "sonrisa".

_**Hola ¿cómo están? les presento un nuevo Fic que tenía mucho tiempo rondando en mi cabecita pero no me había decidido a subir. Esta pareja la descubrí hace poco y debo de admitir que ME ENCANTA!, me he vuelto fan del GaaIno y quise crearles una historia. Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios, críticas, mejoras etc... y les agradezco mucho que hayan decidido leerlo :) Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**_


	2. ¿Cortesía?

**¿Cortesía?**

Unos ojos azules observaban el atardecer desde el balcón de uno de los departamentos rentados a estudiantes universitarios. Ese había sido el último día de clases antes de iniciar las vacaciones de verano por lo cual el día de mañana a estas horas se encontraría en Konoha con su padre y su madre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro reflejando cuanto le agradaba el volver a su hogar y poder descansar de tanto "drama emocional". En ese último mes su vida amorosa se había convertido en una tormenta de la cual no sabía como escapar más que poniendo lo más de atención posible en sus estudios y en finalizar bien para disfrutar del buen clima de Konoha con buena compañía. Sin embargo debido a esto se había perdido de unas cuantas buenas fiestas según palabras de su mejor amiga pelirrosa Sakura:

-Debiste de haber venido a la fiesta de Diseño Gráfico, todo estuvo tranquilo y todos los amigos de Konoha nos juntamos-le decía su amiga por teléfono esa misma mañana.

-No tengo ánimos Sakura y seguramente estuvo ahí Sai...

-Aunque no lo creas ayer no estuvo, Naruto me comentó que decidió irse desde ayer con su familia...

Ino suspiró al saber la noticia de que Sai había salido de la ciudad.

-¿No me digas que eso te alivia Ino cerda? Ese suspiro no puede significar otra cosa, ¿tan mal están?

-Frentona, lo único que quiero es que volvamos a nuestro hogar y recordar viejos tiempos...-Ino sollozó mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla derecha. Era fuerte, lo sabía, pero con Sakura su mejor amiga no podía ocultarle nada.

-Ánimo Ino cerda, seguro después de este descanso las cosas mejorarán,-dijo Sakura tratando de darle ánimos por lo que cambió de tema- por cierto me iré a Konoha con Naruto y Sasuke, mañana pasarán por ti Chouji y Shikamaru ¿cierto?

Ino por una parte se encontraba contenta por el hecho de ver mañana a sus dos grandes amigos, Chouji y Shikamaru. Todo el lío emocional que traía había ocasionado que se alejara de sus amigos cosa que jamás había hecho. "Pero por fin mañana, un poco de paz"

_Ring_

Sonó su celular notificándole un mensaje. Ino dejó de observar el paisaje y tomo su celular tumbándose en su cama.

_"Mañana pasamos a las 8 por ti. Buena noche."_ Había escrito Chouji.

"Bien, mañana será otro día"

xoXOxo

-¿Es necesario llevar todo esto? que problemático-se quejaba el joven Nara mientras veía las dos grandes maletas, una pequeña y el bolso de su amiga.

La rubia le devolvió una sonrisa por respuesta mientras Chouji se encargaba de subir las maletas la coche.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, Shikamaru había tomado el volante mientras Ino el de copiloto. Chouji encantado como siempre iba en el asiento de atrás devorando unas papas fritas.

-Mi madre me dijo que había mucho movimiento en Konoha, al parecer iba a ver una reunión de algunos miembros de la Nascar de Japón.-comentó Chouji terminando la tercera bolsa de golosinas.

-Eso solo supondrá más gente de lo normal en Konoha, que problemático

-¿otros miembros?-repitió Ino un poco intrigada. Konoha era famosa por ser la cuna de dos de las familias con más poder económico en Japón en el mercado del automovilismo: Uchiha y Hyuga. Ambos habían sido rivales sin embargo al insertarse en el negocio de las carreras deportivas habían formado una alianza en la que habían salido gratamente beneficiados. Gracias a ello habían construido un autodronomo, que según recordaba dentro de poco sería inaugurado

-Si, al parecer será la gran apertura dentro de poco del autodronomo, al parecer el amigo de Naruto Sabaku No Gaara vendrá junto con toda su familia en estos días...

-¿Eh? ¿Gaara estará en Konoha?-interrumpió Ino volteando a ver a Chouji para contastar con sus propios ojos que no le estaba fallando el oído sorprendiendo a sus amigos pasando por desapercibido el rubor que se había presentado en la cara de su amigo Nara

-¿Porqué te sorprendes tanto Ino?-preguntó Chouji alzando ligeramente los hombros con desdén-ellos tienen un negocio relacionado a los autos deportivos ¿no?

Ino se volvió a su asiento sumida en sus propios pensamientos lo que le duró todo el viaje.

xoXOxo

-Mi pequeña, ¡por fin llegaste!-exclamó la madre de Ino en cuanto la vio bajarse del coche para darle un cálido abrazo.

-¿Me extrañaron?-preguntó Ino sonriendo ampliamente-porque yo sí y mucho.

En cuanto su padre terminó de bajar el equipaje sus amigos se despidieron quedando en verse al día siguiente para cenar con todos los amigos. En cuanto entraron a la casa su padre comenzó con las preguntas:

-¿Porque no vino Sai-kun contigo?, ¿vendrá en los próximos días?

-No lo sé papá-contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa para ocultar la tristeza de su corazón-creo que se fue con su familia.

-Oh que lástima, ojalá lo veamos pronto-intervino su madre poniendo fin al tema-que bueno que ya llegaste Ino, estos días tendremos bastante trabajo con el evento de Nascar de los Uchiha y Hyuga, viniendo tantas personas importantes de todo Japón es nuestro deber atenderlos personalmente.

Ino asintió con la cabeza perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones. Desde el incidente con su coche no había vuelto a hablar ni escuchar de Sabaku no Gaara, y hoy había comenzado el día pensando en él, lo que le recordó lo que le había comentado Gaara de su coche.

-Oye papá, ¿mi coche es un Shukaku?

El padre de Ino volteó a verla un poco desencajado por el cambio abrupto de tema, y ordenando sus pensamientos le contestó:

-En parte, sé que dentro de su negocio son buenos programadores y le pedí a Rasa-san que modificaran tu coche, conociéndote en un arranque tuyo podrías provocar un accidente..

-¡¿EH?! !NO SOY TAN IRRESPONSABLE!-exclamó Ino haciendo un puchero, sus padres solo la voltearon a ver mientras ella subía las escaleras para su cuarto-¿que piensan que soy?-murmuró mientras cerraba de un golpazo la puerta.

-Inoichi, ahora si hiciste enojar a tu hija-murmuró para sí mismo el rubio sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Al día siguiente Ino pasó toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde ultimando los detalles con el personal de sus padres para el evento del día de mañana de la noche. Todo debía salir perfecto y se encargaría personalmente que así fuera.

-Ino-san, hemos terminado de colocar todos los arreglos, mañana temprano los rociaré para que en la noche luzcan como deben-dijo uno de sus ayudantes acercándose a la rubia.

-Muchas gracias Shouta-kun, entonces mañana temprano aquí nos vemos, muchas gracias a todos- agregó Ino haciendo una reverencia a todos antes de que abandonaran el lugar.

-Hasta mañana Ino-san- le decían los chicos mientras poco a poco la dejaban sola. En cuanto estuvo todo despejado dio un vistazo a todo el lugar y sonrió satisfecha. Se encontraban en uno de los salones de las afueras del distrito Uchiha el cual con un hermoso arroyo y a lo lejos se podía escuchar una cascada. El lugar se encontraba iluminado por diminutas lámparas que colgaban de varios postes distribuidos en toda la estancia. Las mesas se encontraban adornadas con manteles blancos con detalles en color plata mientras un adorno de claveles y rosas rojas acompañaba cada mesa. El menú sería preparado por Chouji y su familia el cual su madre había escogido y estaba segura que sería exquisito. Bien, nada podía arruinar la velada ¿cierto?.

La rubia revisó la hora en su celular percatándose de que tenía un mensaje, "6:45, tiempo suficiente para llegar a Ichiraku Ramen" pensó mientras se abría el mensaje en su celular.

_"Ino cerda, no olvides la reunión. Sakura"_

"¿Cómo si pudiera frentona?" pensó mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. A veces su amiga pelirrosa era capaz de hacerle soltar una que otra rabieta... solo aveces. Tan entretenida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que al doblar la última esquina para llegar al restaurante de ramen venían frente a ella Shikamaru con...

-¿Sabaku No Temari?-se dijo así misma mientras abría los ojos como platos. Y no se equivocaba, su amigo Nara venían a lado de la rubia ojos verde hermana de Gaara. En cuanto la pareja se dio cuenta de su presencia se detuvieron, Temari observando a Ino y a Shikamaru sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Hola-saludó Shikamaru.

-Eh... hola-musitó Ino en cuanto recobró la compostura sin dejar de notar que la acompañante de su amigo la observaba fijamente. Shikamaru al darse cuenta de las miradas de ambas rubias ladeo un poco la cabeza "que problemático.."

-Temari, ¿recuerdas a Yamanaka Ino?-preguntó el chico restandole importancia.

-¡Hey chicos ya llegaron y veo que también viene tu hermana Gaara!-exclamó una voz haciendo que Ino se volteara a verlo. El grupo compuesto por cuatro personas que Ino conocía, sin embargo ver a una en especial le sorprendió.

-¡Naruto deja de gritarle a la gente!-le secundó una voz que hizo por un momento que Ino saliera de sus ensoñaciones. Sakura Haruno, su mejor amiga le había dado un coscorrón al rubio de Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ne Sakura-chan ¿porqué me golpeas?- chillaba Naruto mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

-Hmp, Usuratonkachi-murmuró Sasuke Uchiha lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan, de inmediato Naruto se volvió para enfrentarlo

-¿Que has dicho Teme?

-Nada, Dobe...

-Sk, que problemáticos-dijo Shikamaru entrando al restaurante ignorando la pelea.

-Vaya Gaara, decidiste venir-dijo Temari esperando a su hermano quien también había optado por ignorarlos.

-Naruto me convenció-dijo él pelirrojo. Ino lo observaba mientras se acercaba a la entrada del lugar.-Hola Ino

Ino tuvo que parpadear rápidamente para salir de su asombro ¿Gaara la había saludado?, ni cuenta se dio de la mirada de parte de la Sabaku No cuando había escuchado el saludo de Gaara, ¿desde cuando su hermano era cortés con alguien?

-Vamos Ino cerda, dejemos a esos dos-le dijo Sakura mientras la tomaba del brazo y se metían al local detrás de los hermanos Sabaku No.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los demás causando una gran impresión a Ino, ¿cuanto tenía que no veía a sus amigos reunidos? Cinco minutos después de que ella había entrado con Sakura y se habían acomodado en una mesa, Sasuke y Naruto entraron, el primero con cara de pocos amigos mientras que el rubio entró platicando con una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla... un minuto ¿era Hyuga Hinata la que venía platicando animadamente con Naruto? Ino se atragantó el jugo que había estado bebiendo justo en le momento en que los vió entrar y tosió sonoramente.

-Hey Ino cerda, ¿que te pasa?

-Sakura-dijo Ino en cuanto pudo articular en voz muy baja-¿desde cuando Hinata no se desmaya por hablar con Naruto?

Sakura la observó sin entender por un segundo con sus ojos verdes antes de soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Ino, ¿que tanto te has perdido?-y comenzó a platicarle a grandes rasgos lo que había sido de la vida de cada uno de sus amigos. Cuando llegaron Shino y Kiba por fin pidieron su comida lo que les dio tiempo suficiente de ponerla al día.

-Waaa ¿de todo eso me he perdido?-dijo Ino en cuanto les sirvieron los humeantes tazones y dieron gracias por la comida.

-Ya te había dicho que estabas muy alejada de nosotros-le reprochó la ojiverde observándola de reojo-y tu Ino ¿que tal va todo?

Ino no supo que contestarle la verdad o no. ¿que ganaba angustiando a su amiga siendo la única al parecer con el corazón roto?. Sakura dándose cuenta del lío que parecía estar librándose dentro de la chica añadió-no te preocupes ¿vale? ya tendremos tiempo para platicarlo.

PUM

-JAJAJA-llenó la risa todo el local. Kiba había apostado contra Naruto que podía comer 5 platos de ramen mientras que el solo 3 cuando al levantarse de la silla había golpeado accidentalmente al que estaba sirviendo derramando todo un ramen caliente encima de Chouji, el cual estaba en shock.

-La comida... ¡CON LA COMIDA NO SE JUEGA!-exclamó el más corpulento de todos persiguiendo al pobre Kiba saliendose del restaurante.

-¡Kiba-kun!-exclamó Hinata preocupada mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Déjelos Hinata-sama-le murmuró Neji tratando de calmar a su prima.

-Pe..pero...

-Vamos Hinata-chan, ¿que tan mal le puede ir a Kiba?-intervino Naruto ocasionando un sonrojo por parte de la ojiperla.

-Es... está bien Naruto-kun

-Chouji... da miedo-musitó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros volviendo la atención en su plato. Cinco minutos después Chouji volvía la restaurante con su semblante desenfadado y Kiba con los ojos llorosos y un buen chichón en la frente.

-Vaya Kiba, resultaste ser mas Teme que el Teme-dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente antes de que Sasuke lo volteara a ver.

-¿Que dijiste Dobe?

-Y aqui vamos de nuevo, que problemático-dijo Shikamaru lo que hizo que Ino reparara en él. Se encontraba sentado entre Sasuke y ¿Temari? ¿de cuando acá su amigo Nara se llevaba tan bien con la Sabaku No? Ya iba a preguntarle a Sakura cuando se dio cuenta que unos ojos aguamarino a lado de Temari le observaban. Había olvidado por completo a Gaara. Una sonrisa cálida asomó en sus facciones al recordar el favor que le había hecho

_Ring, ring..._

Su celular comenzó a sonar notificándole que tenía un mensaje perdiéndose un poco de la realidad.

_"¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de mi? Se nota cuanto te importo. Sai"_

Ino se quedó de piedra al finalizar de leer el mensaje sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y la sonrisa de hace tan solo un segundo se desvanecía. ¿Porqué le seguía afectando tanto?

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe porque no vino Sai a Konoha?-preguntó Lee saliendo totalmente del tema. Ino al escuchar el nombre de Sai quiso desaparecer en ese instante nublándose aún más su ánimo si es que eso era posible

-Cierto hace falta Sai-comentó Naruto como si hasta ese momento hubiese notado su ausencia-pero si Ino está aquí...

-Es mejor que pidamos la cuenta-mustió fríamente una voz a lado de Temari cortando el hilo de la conversación. Ino quien se había ocultado a lado de Sakura al escuchar que Naruto la había mencionado saltó en cuanto esa voz tétrica lo había interrumpido, ¿acaso le estaba ayudando?

-Oh Gaara, tienes razón, ya es tarde y mañana tendremos que asistir al evento ne ¿Hinata-chan?-dijo Naruto olvidando por completo el tema de Sai.

-¿Estás bien Ino?-preguntó Sakura por lo bajo mientras pagaban la cuenta.

-Si, no te preocupes-contestó la rubia tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sin lograrlo.

Temari veía la escena un poco intrigada sobre todo por la intervención de su hermano menor, Gaara no participaba por lo general en ninguna charla, menos era capaz de interrumpirla y sobre todo jamás le había visto prestar tanta atención a otra chica que no fuera su novia Matsuri... ¿porqué ahora no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la rubia Yamanaka?

Pagaron la cuenta y saliendo del local todos se dispusieron a despedirse cada quien tomando rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. Ino no tenía cabeza para seguir con ellos y diciendo un buenas noches fue la primera en irse dejando a algunos preocupados.

-Tsk, ¿porque lo complican tanto las mujeres?-murmuró para si mismo Shikamaru viendo a su amiga partir sin darse cuenta que Temari lo había escuchado.-Vamos te acompaño-añadió el refiriéndose a la chica.

-No es necesario-repuso ella sin dejar de observar a su hermano menor-Kankuro nos está esperando cerca de aquí así que me iré con Gaara.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces-dijo el despidiéndole con una sonrisa que hizo que a la chica se le subiera un poco el rubor.

-Vamos Gaara-llamo esta a su hermana empezando a caminar.

-Los vemos mañana en el evento Gaara, ¡no faltes!-exclamó Naruto viendo a su amigo seguir a su hermana.

-Has hecho buenos amigos Gaara-comentó la rubia sin dejar de observar a su hermano. Este no le dijo nada-me ha sorprendido ver a Yamanaka Ino, Kankuro me había comentado que ya tenía tiempo ue no la veía-añadió dando justo en el blanco.

-¿Kankuro notaba que no estaba?-dijo Gaara al parecer tan tranquilo como siempre. Pero su hermana lo conocía.

-Si, ¿tu no? Kankuro siempre ha dicho que se le hace una chica "bastante bonita"-dijo poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras. Gaara ni se inmuto.

-No me parece "bastante bonita"-soltó Gaara sin más dejando boquiabierta a Temari, ¿sería acaso que sus suposiciones eran solo eso?

-Vamos, olvidaba que tu corazón, mente y ojos ya están ocupados por Matsuri...-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa la cual se congeló al ver que su hermano se detenía, ¿de que se había perdido?

-Si, supongo que tienes razón-le dijo el dando por sentada la conversación llevando a Temari a una conjetura: Gaara solo actuaba por cortesía hacia la rubia amiga de Shikamaru, la pregunta era ¿porqué?.

_**Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por los reviews y follows, me han sroprendido y alentado a continuar :)**_

**Espero les guste este capitulo y como siempre espero también sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo :) y FELIZ 2015 ;)**


End file.
